


Dust / Пыль

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Дин ищет Сэма. Сэм ищет Дина.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232988) by katriel1987. 



Сэм следует за кровавыми пятнами на плотной потрескавшейся земле, кружа меж засыхающих мескитовых деревьев и терновника. В глубине бурелома лежит в пыли его брат - с неловко вытянутой рукой и пулей в спине.  
  
Сорок миль от границы Техаса и Мексики, пятнадцать футов от ада. Они охотятся на чупакабру.  
Безумная жара - как в Техасе в середине августа, а значит, это и есть середина августа и Техас. Дин в одной только серой футболке и джинсах, но уже весь взмок.  
Осторожно шагая, он петляет среди зарослей колючек и одиноких кактусов. Пыль, покрывшая все вокруг, поднимается клубами и оседает на ботинках. Местные говорят, лето засушливое даже для здешних краев. Дин никогда бы не подумал, что так соскучится по Висконсину.  
Редкие приземистые деревья с шершавыми ветками посерели и погибают, лишь кое-где еще уцелели сухие коричневые листья. Мир словно выцвел на километры вокруг: стоит постоять немного на месте – и почти слышно, как все иссыхает, чахнет, потрескивает под палящими лучами. Дин даже удивляется, почему земля еще не воспламенилась сама собой. Хоть чупакабру поджарило бы – и он мрачно посмеивается от этой мысли.  
Он засыхает вместе с миром – кожа обгорает на солнце, а пота уже почти нет. Интересно, как там Сэм? Нашел что-нибудь? Он останавливается сделать пару глотков воды из нагревшейся фляжки.  
И ловит пулю в спину. Он ничего не слышит, но чертовски уверен, что чувствует.  
  
_\- Тупица! – прорычит Гордон Уокер салаге-охотнику этим вечером. – Подстрелил не того Винчестера!_  
  
Дину необходимо, чтобы Сэм нашел его.  
Фляжка еще при нем, но с такой кровопотерей обезвоживание скоро станет меньшей из проблем. Пуля прошла навылет, оставив гребаную дыру прямо под левой ключицей. Стрелявший целил в сердце, но промахнулся. Вот ведь повезло.  
Жара становится еще нестерпимее, а он истекает кровью. Прямо здесь и умрет, на сорока шести градусах в тени (которой тут даже нет), в пыли и колючках, потому что какой-то ничтожный трус подстрелил его в спину. Дину вправду нужно, чтобы Сэм скорее пришел.  
  
Что-то не так.  
Сэм знает, хотя и понятия не имеет, откуда. Он ничего не слышал и не видел, даже не чуял, но что-то… что-то…  
Он останавливается и смотрит юг, куда ушел Дин, когда они разделились. Внезапный порыв ветра, горячий будто из доменной печи, поднял облако пыли, застучал голыми ветвями сухого дерева.  
Что-то не так. Нужно найти Дина. Чупакабра пока подождет.  
Сэм поворачивает на юг.  
  
Если Сэм не появится, Дину придется искать самому.  
Он знает, его дорога – на север, но все вокруг в дымке, и он не до конца уверен, в какую сторону идти. Солнце прямо над головой – никудышный компас. В конце концов, он выбирает наугад и со сдавленным стоном поднимается на ноги. Три шага – и его шатает на нетвердых ногах.  
С резким вскриком Дин жестко приземляется в пыль и колючки. Мгновение он лежит в попытке отдышаться и унять боль. Вряд ли снова удастся встать, но если он останется здесь – уснет, и Сэм найдет его мертвым. Не вариант.  
Дин опускает голову и ползет.  
  
Когда Сэм видит кровавый след, все словно замедляется вокруг, и сердце стучит в висках. Еще не дойдя до конца пути, Сэм знает, что там найдет.  
Он переворачивает Дина, и тот вяло открывает зеленые глаза с огромными зрачками. Повсюду кровь – боже, столько крови! – Сэм стягивает с себя потную майку и прижимает к ране. Дин едва морщит нос.  
\- Нашел, - говорит он, подобие улыбки гаснет на его губах, едва появившись. – Ты нашел меня, Сэмми.  
Его кожа горячая и сухая, а взгляд отсутствующий. Сколько упущено времени…  
Сэм подносит фляжку к губам брата, и тот глотает, а потом бормочет:  
\- Будь осторожен… вдруг этот ублюдок еще где-то рядом.  
Кивнув, Сэм присаживается на корточки. Он поднимает брата, поддерживая под спину и колени. Беспомощный Дин тяжелее, чем кажется. Его голова соскальзывает на Сэмову ключицу. По обнаженной груди размазывается кровь брата, густая и теплая, а плечо щекочет слабое дыхание.  
_Дыши, Дин,_ – умоляет Сэм, щурясь от пыли и слепящего света на пути к машине. – _Просто дыши, пожалуйста…_  
Вряд ли Дин сможет оставаться в сознании всю дорогу. Сэм надеется, что больше никогда не увидит такую картину: умирающий брат в крови, распростертый на заднем сидении.  
Внутри Импалы что в духовке. Спина Сэма прилипает к сиденью, пот застилает глаза. Он смотрит на Дина в зеркале заднего вида и пытается перекричать ветер, влетающий в открытые окна:  
\- Не спи, Дин! Посмотри на меня, черт возьми!  
Тот медленно опускает веки и поднимает снова.  
\- Держись там, ладно? – просит Сэм. – До больницы всего двадцать минут.  
Он почти ждет, что из безмолвного радио донесется «Восход несчастливой луны»*.  
Дин дремлет с открытыми глазами, безвольно сложив руки на груди, а кровь капля за каплей копится на сиденье под ним. Силы быстро покидают его, а Сэм может лишь сильнее жать на педаль.  
  
Слишком поздно. Почти нет шансов. Дин потерял столько крови и сильно обезвожен. А пуля что-то задела внутри… Когда спустя долгие часы ожидания из дверей, наконец, вышел врач, ободряюще улыбаясь, ноги Сэма становятся ватными. Он обессиленно оседает на жесткий стул и прижимается разгоряченной щекой к прохладной плитке.  
  
_Дин выжил. Будет как новенький._  
Гордон Уокер злится на молодого охотника. Парень упустил отличную возможность. Если бы не сломанная оборотнем нога, Гордон отправился бы сам, но пришлось послать новичка. Такую ошибку он больше не повторит. Прошло два месяца, и нога зажила. Пора обдумывать новый план, и Гордон уверен, что справится.  
Он бросает сигарету, топчет носком ботинка и поднимает взгляд на высокую темную фигуру, молчаливо отделившуюся от теней. Гордон, не раздумывая, тянется за пистолетом, но свет фонаря выхватывает ствол, направленный прямо в его сердце. Он замирает, медленно вытаскивает руки.  
Сэм Винчестер выходит из тьмы. Глядя на Гордона, он наклоняет голову набок и холодно улыбается.  
\- Зря ты стрелял в моего брата.

[Bad Moon Rising - текст и перевод](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/creedence_clearwater_revival/bad_moon_rising.html)


End file.
